Safe Haven
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: It just had to rain on the day she was escaping from the police. Mira's been running to Fairy Tail for a while now. She's had bumps along the way, but will she make it? Oneshot.


**This is how I thought the Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail. Nothing written will be true (if it is, well, lucky me).**

Mira splashed through rain puddles. Her wet boots pounded against the wet concrete as she shielded her eyes from the rain. It just had to rain...

Ever since her parents died, there had been no money, no food, no anything. Even when her parents were still alive, there were shortages all the time. When they passed away, the debt collectors came knocking on their door, demanding some kind of payment for their parent's overdue bills. They swindled the Strauss siblings and demanded everything they had left.

"Fine, take it!" Mira shouted. She tossed her mother's silver necklace at the debt collectors, along with a wooden dragon statue.

"It's still not enough," they quickly replied.

Mira grit her teeth. She knew what they wanted, but she wouldn't let them have it.

"It's all we have," she said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Now, now, little girl. You have to pay everything or else we have to arrest you."

"Then, arrest me!"

"You didn't let me finish. You and your siblings."

Her inner conscience gasped, but she put on a straight face. "Fine, have it." Then, she unclasped the string of pearls around her waist. Her father's marriage gift to her mother, the most priceless thing the Strauss family owned, was gone.

"Excellent!" The debt collectors smiled at her and left the house.

"Mira-nee! I'm scared!" Lisanna said. She and Elfman were hiding in the bathroom, as Mira told them to. Both ran over to their older sister and hugged her.

"What are we going to? We have no more food or money!" Elfman whimpered. Little Lisanna nodded her head and clutched her older sister's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something," she softly replied. "Now, go to bed. It's getting late."

While Elfman and Lisanna were sleeping on their straw mattresses, Mira stayed up and wondered what she was going to do.

 _If something goes wrong, join Fairy Tail. It's just a couple of train stops away in Magnolia. You'll be safe there._

Her father's words came back to her. It was decided. She would sell the ramshackle house and furniture to buy train tickets to Magnolia. Then, they would join Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Elfman! Lisanna! Wake up!" Mira shouted.

"... What's wrong?" Elfman yawned as he sat up. He lightly shook Lisanna next to him.

"We're going to sell the house to buy train tickets. We're going to join the guild Father was in, Fairy Tail."

"Mira-nee, we don't know any magic, though!" Lisanna interjected.

"Of course you do. Mother taught you and Father taught Elfman and I."

"But, it's not enough!" Elfman countered. He looked as scared as Lisanna did.

"You'll figure it. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Easy for you to say. You're good at magic," Elfman said.

Mira sighed. "Pack your stuff. I'm selling the house today."

* * *

"What do you mean it's not enough? I gave you a lot already!" Mira desperately asked. They were buying train tickets to Magnolia. Mira had just sold the house to the city.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's only enough for two tickets," the woman replied.

"Fine. I'll still take them," Mira answered.

"Nee-chan!" "Mira-nee!" The oldest Strauss sibling ignored them and slid her money underneath the plastic screen. The woman, in return, slid the tickets to Mira.

"Nee-chan! We only have two! One of us can't go!" Elfman cried.

"Elfman, Lisanna, you two take the train. I'm going to walk there."

Stunned by their sister's reply, the let her guide them to the waiting platform.

"Stay here until the train comes. I'll see you there," Mira said. She hugged both of them and left.

Then, for the next couple of days, she walked to Magnolia. Or tried to. She would often get lost and have to find a town. Then, she ran out of time. She knew Elfman and Lisanna would be waiting for her and would get worried. So, Mira panicked and starting running.

* * *

That was two months ago. Mira was still running. To keep herself afloat, she started stealing. Not expensive items, but just a few life necessities. Food, water, and clothes. Not only was she running to Magnolia, she was also running away from the authorities.

"Why'd it have to rain?!" she angrily thought to herself. On the other rainy days, she would wait it out in an abandoned warehouse or just any empty place. But today, her robbery trail was fresh and the police had no problem looking for her in the gloomy weather.

"Almost there, almost there," she quietly chanted to herself. No matter how far she was from the guild, she always told herself that she was almost there. Just for false encouragement.

 _Think about Elfman and Lisanna waiting for you!_ Without holding back, she let her tears fall. It had been so long since she had last cried. It felt good; the warm, salty tears mixing with the cold rainwater that splashed on her cheeks. Mira continued running, hearing the faint sound of shouts of her hunters.

"You there! Little girl!" they yelled. They all ran towards her. Mira quickly looked back and sprinted away. Unfortunately for her, they caught up easily. Unlike them, Mira was tired from previous days, cold from the rain, and hungry from the lack of food. The police surrounded her and tried to coax her into coming with them.

"We need to bring you to the station. It's warm and it has plenty of food for you." Mira's stomach growled at the mention of food. "See? You're hungry! Come with us!"

Twenty minutes later, they were all still outside, getting hypothermia. Frustrated and tired of their bad persuasion, Mira activated Satan Soul. Instantly, she felt a surge of fresh energy, the way she always felt when she used magic. Instantly, the others backed away. She gave them a sweet, demonic smile, a gift she had been born with.

"You're going to turn around and leave me alone. Is that clear?" she sweetly asked. She flashed another threatening smile at the police and flexed her wings.

"No, you're coming with us," was their frightened reply.

"Nooo. All of you are going to turn around and pretend you lost my trail." For even more persuasion, she started playing around with the ball of dark energy in her hands.

"Y-yes. Of course! Let's go boys!" a man, who was apparently the leader, said. Then, they turned around and left Mira alone.

With a sigh of relief, she flew through the quiet city. Why hadn't she tried that before? All of a sudden, her wings faltered and she fell onto the wet concrete. She let a a cry of pain and remembered why she didn't try to fly earlier. She was exhausted and using magic in her condition was draining. She pulled herself up and tried to stand.

She let a gasp of pain. Mira tentatively wrapped her hand around her left calf. A jolt of pain shot up her leg and she winced.

 _Move! Get up and start walking!_

After a couple of tries, Mira was able to stand on her right leg. Then, she attempted to hobble to Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was still raining. About an hour had passed and Mira had just made it to the outskirts of town.

"Oh my!" a voice cried out. Mira turned around to see a chubby man wearing a pink dress running towards her. His white wings, which were attached to the back of the dress, fluttered as he took a step.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he replied, "Broken leg, I see."

"Who are you?" Mira rudely asked.

Not at all offended, he smiled and answered. "Master Bob of Blue Pegasus! Come with me to my guild!" He took Mira's hand and lead her through the town.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mira was sitting at the Blue Pegasus counter, drinking soup. Her broken leg was in a cast and medicine was given to her to help the leg heal faster. Many people tried to approach her, but she would send a glare their way.

A couple of the men studied her with wolf-like expressions. Annoyed, she picked up her soup spoon and lobbed it in their direction.

"Feisty!" they cried. They seemed to be more intrigued.

"So, where are you going?" Master Bob asked. He waved the men away and sat next to Mira.

"None of your business!" she snapped. She tilted the soup bowl and finished her soup.

"The police were quite afraid of you. If you tell me where you're headed, I can help you get there sooner."

"Let me think about that."

Should she? She could see Elfman and Lisanna faster, but she could be tricked... Whatever, she took the chance.

"Fairy Tail. I need to go to Fairy Tail," Mira answered.

"Well, that's easy! Now, come! I'll send you there in record time!" Master Bob exclaimed.

* * *

Mira was finally there. Master Bob had driven her to the guild and dropped her off in front of the entrance. Without hesitating, she pushed open the wooden doors.

Her first impression of Fairy Tail: loud.

A pink haired boy was loudly fighting with a shirtless boy. Then, a scarlet haired girl intervened and rammed both of their heads together. Two men were playing checkers and drinking. Across the room, a teen was blasting music through his earphones. In between all of this, a petite bluenette was reading. And to top it off, nobody cared. The rest of the guild was merrily drinking and yelling to one another.

When they saw Mira, they fell silent for a moment. For a minute, they took in her snow colored hair in a scraggly ponytail, her black midriff-showing tank top, her black shorts, and the stolen black boots.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna pushed through the small crowds and hugged her older sister.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman chimed. He also rushed forward to embrace his sister.

"Hiya! I'm Natsu!" the pink haired boy introduced. Then, the entire guild started to greet her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now, where do you want your guild mark? And color?" a short mustached man asked.

"White and over here," Mira answered. The short man handed her the stamp and she gingerly pressed it onto her left thigh.

"Nice to meet you. Erza Scarlet," the scarlet haired girl said. Mira noticed the slight blush on her cheeks when she said her name. And her last name was Scarlet? What a fake!

"Hm, I suppose it's nice to meet you. Mirajane Strauss." Mira gave her a cold look and walked away.

"Mira-nee! Is this our home now?" the youngest Strauss asked.

With a small smile, Mira replied, "Yes, I suppose."

Deep down, Mira knew Fairy Tail wouldn't just be her new home. It was her safe haven.

 **I do not believe Erza is a fake, just in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
